Saviour of the Magic Universe
by WriterHere
Summary: The Son of Hell has all it takes to save the universe of magic. The Harry Potter World is in danger yet in hands of Voldemort. Set in Harry's 5th year of Hogwarts. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and the Order are set in an another prophecy yet to be saved by the Son of Hell. Will he Save them or Not?
1. Excerpt

**This is just a short view of the story. Hope you enjoy.**

_The Son of Hell was running at a speed of lightning. No one knows why, but he had a quest to do for it can destroy them all. No one but the Son of Hell can save them. Extraordinary, skillfully, powerful is what he can do. As silent as a mice, as sneaky as a son of Hermes, as quiet as night, as mysterious as the sky, as feared like Tartarus, as powerful as his Father. He vanishes from the corner. No one can tell for we can only trust him in the dark, silent, mysterious night. _


	2. Chapter 1

**I** **hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and have fun! **

* * *

><p>Nico woke up in the infirmary of Camp Half-Blood. <em>Ugh<em> Nico had shadow traveled to camp with his shoulder bleeding uncontrollably. He was at the porch of the Big House when he fainted due to loss of blood. Chiron found him and immediately took him to the infirmary. Nico's shoulder was now healed. When he got up, a headache hitted him as if he just got hit by an earthquake. When he finally got enough energy to open the door, he was meeted with a nervous Percy pacing back and forth.

" Percy stop pacing back and forth. You're giving me a headache and the son of Hades is not going to die from a headache." Nico said.  
>Percy stopped and looked at Nico and gave him a huge hug which made Nico almost fall to the floor. " Get off of me Perce. I'm falling and my rib cage hurts. Gosh, you weigh like a baby whale." Nico complained.<p>

" Sure thing Nico" Percy chuckled.  
>Nico was then met with a sight of a happy Hazel who hugged him like crazy and started to reprimand him and scolded him like a child. '' I'm fine Hazel, nothing hurts. Yes. Yes. Yes Hazel. Okay I will.''<p>

Nico finally got out of Hazel's grasp. Nico silently walked into his room. The others didn't even realize. _Told you I'm a son of Hades. They didn't even realize that I got out. Because the Ghost King is silent as night, mysterious as night. _A smirk stretched across Nico's face. He changed into a black shirt, black jeans, his black aviator jacket and black converses. Like always, his sword hanged on the side. Then he took out his black one-sling backpack. This backpack was no ordinary backpack, it has never ending space. If you needed anything, you can just grab it out of the backpack.

For some weird reason, Nico felt happy because it was snowing in camp. A innocent look came in his eyes while a smile full of innocence replaced the smirk on his face. He went out of his cabin to find no one in camp. _They must be at the pavillion._ So Nico silently crept up to the pavillion.

They were at the pavillion. Nico cleared his throat. " Yes, Nico?" Chiron asked annoyed.

" Do you want to build a snowman?" Nico sang cheerfully.

" No." the Camp said annoyed.

" It doesn't have to be a snowman." Nico sang innocently.

" GO AWAY NICO! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!" Everyone yelled angrily.

" Okay, bye," Nico sang depressed.

Nico shadow traveled to his father's palace and knocked on the door. " Come in Nico" Hades said coldly.  
>Nico bowed before his father. " What do you want Nico?"<p>

" Do you want to build a snowman?"

" NO!"

" It doesn't have to be a snowman."

" GO AWAY NICO!"

" Okay Bye."

Nico then shadow traveled to somewhere without even thinking. He cried silently, tears dripping from his face. _Stop crying Nico. You're the Ghost King. You're the son of Hades. Father doesn't want you to cry, he'll just punish you. _Nico was too depressed to stop crying. At the mention of his father, he immediately stopped crying and put on a mask of no expression. He didn't look where he landed. He landed in a dining room in front of some weird looking people. Nico blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong> Well I hoped you enjoy this chapter. I'll be writing the next chapter. <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**HI! I'M BACK! HERE I PRESENT TO YOU, THE SECOND CHAPTER! I hope you enjoy. and review too!**

* * *

><p>'' Poor child" '' No wonder" " Let's interrogate the little dea-" " No!"<br>" Been through alot for his age"

As if they didn't knew that Nico was pretending to be asleep and was actually hearing what they were sleeping. Nico groaned under all of the attention they were giving him. He was never used to it especially since _Bianca_. Nico had to stop himself from crying. Bianca was a sensitive topic.

" Terrible indeed"

Nico had enough. He opened his eyes to be met with blinding light. He immediately shut his eyes. " Too bright" he murmured. Luckily for him, someone heard him and they dimmed the light.  
>" Open your eyes now honey"<p>

Instead of yelling, Nico had a slight smile on his face, it looks like someone does care about him. Nico opened his eyes. He had to blink his eyes to get adjusted to the light. When he did, he was met with the sight of some people. Nico quickly sat up, banging his head in the process. "Ouch" Nico whispered, while clutching the back of his head. A woman with red hair got some ice in a bag and gave it to him. " Thank you" " Welcome"

Nico putted the bag of ice on the back of his head and relaxed at the icy feeling.  
>" Enough Relaxation, kid. Now how did you get here, are you a death eater?" A man with a weird eye set demanded.<br>" Umm, Can you tell me where I am first? And how about I introduce myself and you guys introduce yourselves. And then I'll tell you about myself." Nico said calmly.

" Sure thing kid. I'm Mad Eye-Moody."

" Hello dear, I'm Molly Weasley. Call me Mrs. Weasley."

" Nice to meet you. I'm Arthur Weasley. Call me Mr. Weasley."

" I'm Remus Lupin, call me Lupin"

" Hiya! I'm Tonks."

" Hello, and I am Sirius Black"

" Fancy meeting you all, and I am the supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, Nico di Angelo."

Nico had a bright smile on his face for no reason. "So now you know my name."

" Where do you come from?" Mad Eye said.

Nico concentrated saw that there was someone behind the door eavesdropping on them. Nico flicked his hand and the door opened to reveal two red headed twins, one red headed boy, one red headed girl, one brunette girl, and a boy with a lightning scar on his face. " You know it is rude to eavesdrop on others." Nico smirked.

" But I forgive you." Nico spoke. Mrs. Weasley shooed them out of the room, and they did. Mad-Eye was going to ask Nico when he was interrupted by an iris-message. The Iris-Message showed Percy.

" Nico thank goodness I found you." Percy said." Why did you leave without warning us?"

" I left because of camp. For the first time, I was happy and you all didn't care and just ignored me." Nico replied cruelly.

" I'm sorry Nico, but come back to camp." Percy apologized.

" No, there's a reason why the dead outnumber the living. There are more dead then living. Everyday someone is born and someone dies. I'm one of those who should die because of what I have been through. You think you have a hard life, because you've been the child of the prophecy, well guess what I've been through way more than you. You've faced the hardships of being a hero and war. You think you know pain, but you don't know pain. You think pain is seeing someone close to you die, or dying, or getting a wound, or fighting in war, but that's not what pain is. True pain is being alone and knowing that no one cares about you, and then you'll be all alone in life. I've felt pain because I have been alone. No one accepted me for who I am. They all hate me and look at me in fear because of my father. I was young, my uncle killed my mother. When I was ten years old, my sister Bianca died. Bianca was the only one that cared for e and she died. My father thinks Bianca does much better than me, and he complains that I'm not worthy enough. Well I'm sick of it. I brought Hazel back alive to be ignored by her and Frank all romantic. Everyone looked at me in fear, even mortals. The Gods of Olympus hate me, everyone hate me. Even my father has Persephone. I have no one but myself. Guess what? I can't take it anymore. I hide all this pain and I help you in war, so none of will feel the way I do. I just want to someone notice me. All I want is for someone to accept for who I am. I'll be so happy if someone even says my name. All I want is for my father to stop hating me, for belonging somewhere, for being loved, for having friends. I just someone to love me. I just want to feel like a normal demi-god for once. I just want to know what it feels like to have a family, to have friends, to be happy, to have others accept you, to have people love you. That's all I ever want in return. I try so hard, I fought in two wars, travel through Tartarus all by myself, experienced torture, spent time with the dead. I did all of this to help you all and to gain you trust, but in the end you guys betray me like always. I'm not going to make the same mistake again Percy. I'm never going back to either camp. Never again. Bye Percy."

Percy looked like he wanted to cry for Nico and to hug Nico. Nico used his sword and slashed the Iris Message. He put his sword back in his holster. He turned around to be met with shocked wizards. Mrs. Weasley was crying. All of them had sympathy in their face even Moody. Mrs. Weasley rushed towards Nico and hugged him. Nico hugged her back. After a couple minutes, she stopped hugging him.

" Well I believe there is no need to discuss anything." Remus said grimly. Nico nodded his head. "Well you better get some sleep. It's the second door on your left of the second floor." Nico shadow traveled there and crashed out in his bed to a deep sleep.


End file.
